The Nexus
by The Effervescent Auror
Summary: Lost amongst the chaos of the Quidditch World Cup; Hermione gets separated from Harry and Ron due to unforeseen circumstances. As if things could not get any worse she bumps into Draco Malfoy. Forced to spend the night together they form a bond that changes everything. AU, post-PoA, DM/HG.
1. A Flash of Platinum Blonde

Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I will never own Harry Potter.

Author's note: This is the first story I have ever put on the internet so please be kind. I appreciate any constructive criticism. I know I am far from perfect and I don't have a beta to keep me on check but I hope you enjoy my story and thanks for reading!

A Flash of Platinum Blonde

Among the screams of torment, cries from children and panic; wizards and witches were fleeing for their lives. Families huddled together in their nightwear around seemingly mundane objects only to disappear in a blur. Parents cried out for their lost children. Couples stood hand in hand looking into each other's eyes for some solace. The only source of light was from the Death Eaters. They walked slow; closely packed together with their wands pointed up towards the floating bodies of a muggle family as they created a path of destruction wherever they went.

The path was dark and Hermione was being shoved in all directions. The night air was cold on her uncovered skin. The nightgown had been poor cover for the late summer night. Thank goodness she had put on her coat. She clenched her jaw to keep her teeth from chattering as the cool breeze whipped around her hair. She walked away from the chaos under the cover of some trees with Harry following behind. She heard a familiar yell that could have only been from Ron.

She stopped dead in her tracks. "What happened?" she asked Harry as she felt him walk into her. They were meant to stay together. How could Ron be so clumsy? The crowd in this state could trample him. Her heart was racing, thoughts unfocused as her eyes frantically looked for ginger hair under the dark of night when a flash of platinum blonde caught her eye. In this moment of distraction, everything changed.

"I'll go look for him, you stay back here in the trees. Stay out of sight," shouted Harry as he took off.

"No, Harry stop, we shouldn't separate…" But Harry had sprinted off in the opposite direction of where they needed to go shouting out for Ron before she had even had the chance to speak. Faced with only one option, Hermione ran after him, shoving herself past the panic but Harry had gotten a head start.

"Harry, Ron, where are you?" she shouted.

Harry ducked his head into the crowd and seemed to have disapparated. All she could see now was the throng of nameless faces alit by the reds and oranges from the rampant fires.

"Harry, what are you thinking? Ron could be anywhere and you're not going to find him like that!" she shouted out but doubted he would even hear her over this mess. She walked back to lean against a tree. She would never be able to find him now. How could he be so stupid? He always had to be the one to save the day. Why couldn't he have just thought about what he was going to do for a second? Then he would realise how stupid the idea was to run off alone.

"Harry, where are you? Come back here right n…"

"Granger, shouldn't you be hurrying along instead of screaming the Dark Lord's arch nemesis' name, you wouldn't want to be spotted would you?" Draco said stopping Hermione from finishing her demands.

He walked up to her with his signature smirk on his face that made her want to slap him again like last year but harder. He towered over her due to a growth spurt over the summer but she was not the least bit intimidated. He was dressed characteristically all in black in the wizard's version of a suit. His black suit jacket gracefully went down to his knees and his collar was up as if he was a model. His trousers were unblemished by creases or lines. Every item of clothing fit perfectly. Undoubtedly a designer with magic had made it as no muggle could make clothes so fine without any imperfections. Bizarrely, his hair that was usually sleeked back was slightly ruffled without any signs of his overused gel.

She suddenly felt shabby in her makeshift outfit consisting of a flimsy white nightgown, mismatching fluffy socks, her favorite sturdy leather ankle boots and a worn out jacket that she had practically stolen from her dad. She almost smiled just thinking of him. At the same moment, a bomb-like explosion sounded from the campsite bringing her back to reality. A flash of green light briefly illuminated their faces. Out of all the possible times, he chooses now to interrupt.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Hermione said defiantly.

"Are you blind or do you not see that they're after Muggles and more importantly your little friend, Scarhead?" Now she was getting even more worried. Harry was probably the Death Eaters most wanted person but she didn't want to admit Draco was right. His ego was already chocking.

"Harry will be fine, if he can beat Voldemort he can also beat his disciples," she said trying to convince herself more than Draco. Draco couldn't help but flinch slightly at the sound of Voldemort's name. He hated how a name could have such an affect on him.

"Granger, they're also after Muggles. D'you want to be showing off your knickers in midair? Because if you do, hang around. . . they're moving this way, and it would give us all a laugh," Draco mocked. Hermione had also seen poor Mr Roberts, the campsite manager and his family being humiliated and tortured. It had sickened and terrified her.

I'm also a witch, it's not like they have an ancestry detector devise that they scan you with as you go through the door. I'm as much of a witch as any other _pureblood." _

"Fine, have it your way. If you think they won't be able to spot a mud… one of your kind, stay where you are."

"As you might of have heard I have to wait here for Harry and Ron to come back." Hermione huffed.

"How wonderful for Potty and Weasel to have such a loyal, dead friend. And this could've all been avoided if you had been smart enough to follow my advice. Oh what a shame," he joked, in a nonchalant manner.

"This must be great for you Malfoy, finally some quality entertainment, all those horrible muggles finally getting what they deserve." Hermione could feel Draco's magic twist as she said it but Draco's face gave away nothing. He had a face that seemed to portray complete indifference but something about it felt off. His expressions almost never seemed genuine.

"Granger, stop fooling around. You are known as Harry Potter's muggle-born friend, so go ahead, insult me and wait for the Death Eaters to capture you, all the more entertainment for me."

"I'll wait until I need to go and who knows maybe your father might keep me alive and wait till the almighty _dark lord _comes back to reward him."

"Don't speak of my father in such an insolent manner, as if he would have need for a mudblood like you."

A huge bang sounded from the other side of the trees that made Hermione's ears hurt. She heard the screams of people, shocked when they heard it. Malfoy chuckled slightly, seemingly amused by other's fear but Hermione didn't buy into his facade so easily.

"Scare easily don't they?" Draco said lazily.

"Not all of us are devoid of emotions, people are terrified. Not all of us have connections on the other side."

"What are you implying? That I am somehow linked with the Death Eaters, never heard that one before." Draco said, his voice dripping with sarcasm.

"Stop that, how can you joke around in this situation?"

"Joke around, I was merely asking a question and assuming the answer. Obviously I was correct as per usual." Draco said with false innocence.

"Don't pretend with me, I can see past your little facade. This bothers you doesn't it? Somewhere deep inside there is some shred of humanity that is begging to escape. I can feel it," she accused. Draco's composure seemed to falter slightly but then he looked angry.

"Granger, don't try and think that everyone is a goody-little two shoes like you are because that's not true. Tonight's events are proof of that. So stop being so naïve and come to see the world for the real twisted place it is. It's far more exiting"

"Why don't you get out of your dark, pessimistic hole already? You know what, I don't even want to be a part of this conversation anymore. I just can't deal with you at the moment so please leave me alone and go back to your dad. Let me cope with my own problems. So go before I do something that I'll regret," she said, her hair sparking with frustration.

"Oh my, have I broken some serious rules to deserve such treatment because as far as I know, there's no reason why I shouldn't be allowed to stay here. You should know that with the walking encyclopedia in your head. Always the teachers pet I see." His eyes bore into hers knowing he was right.

"Maybe you could make some real friends if you stopped being such a prick. There are a lot of good people out there. All you have to do is look. So why don't you start now? It's as good a time as any."

"Save you false sappiness for someone else. Friends are useless, what I have is far better. I have loyalty," he said with arrogance.

"How would you know? Have you ever tried anything other than pulling out the rich daddy card to gain, what did you call it? Loyalty. Ha! As if!"

"I install fear into those who I want as allies. They are the ones that I can profit from their acquaintance. So what does Potty and Weasel give you? A fear for your life and guilt for not giving it!"

"The real way to gain loyalty is to love. Love for another, not the romantic kind but the true friendship kind; that is irreplaceable. Everyone needs a friend and the people who really love you would give their life for you. That is true loyalty."

Her words struck him hard but he would never let weakness show. Just like he was taught. She just couldn't understand that he was trying to help her but she wouldn't listen. Why was he worrying about her? She had anything but a prestigious family background or power. He should despise her for her heritage but yet he couldn't make himself feel that way towards her. Even when she had slapped him he had sworn Crabbe and Goyle to secrecy and had never brought it up again even though he knew a word with his father would give her hell. He had convinced himself that it was because he didn't want to be seen as a weak person that got beaten up by girls but he wasn't so sure. She looked too innocent in her white, frilly nightgown. He was starting to get worried as he could hear the Death Eaters getting closer. Some of them were splitting off to deal with people individually.

All of a sudden, a red curse came flying from behind Hermione. Draco by instinct shoved her down to the ground on the side out of harms way falling with her to the ground.


	2. Entwining Magic

Entwining Magic

Disclaimer: I can say with absolute confidence that I (don't) own Harry Potter.

AN: Thank you to the people who favourited, followed, and the reviewers Allyson who was the first person to write a review, angstar54 who pointed out a mistake I made, The Diagon Alley Merchant, Emma, 'Guest', and Marcel. I wasn't expecting this response from only my first chapter, so thank you all. Unfortunately. I can only write back to reviewers who login ;(

Sorry for taking so long to write this chapter. Like Hermione I am a bit of a perfectionist but I made it longer with lots of important points that will be important later on to make up for it. I'll post faster from now on. I welcome all constructive criticism and reviews really make my day! I hope you enjoy the continuation of my story and thanks for reading!

_Previously: All of a sudden, a red curse came flying from behind Hermione. Draco by instinct shoved her down to the ground on the side out of harms way falling with her to the ground._

The curse almost scraped Draco's hair but after years of Quidditch training his reflexes were far above average. After the initial shock of being pushed, Hermione felt slightly crushed under Draco's weight. She felt his body press against her, his stomach surprisingly hard, legs intertwined with hers and she felt her cheeks flush in embarrassment. Thankfully his elbows were supporting the brunt of his weight but she felt dwarfed by his size.

Draco was tall, almost as tall as Ron but while Ron was awkward and gangly Draco was lithe and svelte. He had filled out during the summer and had always moved in precise, annoyingly graceful movements similar to those of a trained dancer as opposed to Ron who often tripped over his own feet. She doubted Draco had ever had a clumsy moment in his life.

Now that she thought about it, she had never been so physically close with a boy before, not even with Harry and Ron. She saw his features up close, his boyish, aristocratic beauty. She wondered for a moment if the rumors of him being part veela were true with his high, angular cheekbones, stormy grey eyes framed with long, dark lashes, perfect creamy skin and his signature silvery-blonde hair that was usually sleeked back but was now looking impeccably tousled as if he had just got out of bed. Nevertheless, she quickly dismissed the idea when thinking of his strong frame and firm jawline, which were highly atypical qualities for those of Veela heritage.

Draco deftly untangled himself from Hermione and rolled to the side with one knee on the ground and his other foot planted firmly on the ground. In a different situation people may have thought he was about to propose but he held a wand in his hand instead of a ring and he kept his other hand in a tight fist anchored in the ground for support.

"Wh-what's happening?" Hermione stuttered as she heard a demonic laugh echo off the hallowed forestry.

"Oh dear Draco, have you been seduced to the other side by Harry Potter's mudblood girlfriend," said the amused Death Eater.

Draco looked back at Hermione shooting her and exasperated glare as if it were all her fault then quickly got up to face the unknown Death Eater with Hermione hastily following behind.

"You must have gotten the wrong idea. I'm simply telling her where she belongs, she's rather aggravating," Draco lied smoothly but the Death Eater wasn't so easily fooled. Hermione on the other hand could just see the back of his head and only heard the arrogant tone that she usually associated with him, which lead her to believe that she was in for a struggle. Without hesitance, her overactive mind began formulating escape plans as she subtly slid her wand into her hand so she could react quickly if she was attacked again.

"Really, so you wouldn't mind if I joined in, for old times sake? I need some entertainment on this dreary night."

"Don't you have more important things to do? I doubt your friends will be pleased with you running off and abandoning them," Draco mentioned.

"They will not be anything but pleased when I reveal to them that a _blood traitor_ lays in our midst. Lucius will be furious."

"Really, how can you make such preposterous accusations? You need evidence to prove your outrageous beliefs." He said in disbelief almost laughing at his allegations.

"All I need is right here." He said pointing his index finger to his head.

"So are you going to drill a hole in your brain just to prove how certain you are?"

"You underestimate me. Before jumping to conclusions I sat around and listened as you tried to help her get away. I always knew you had a soft heart but I thought Lucius would have beaten it out of you by now. Sure, she wasn't what I was expecting but I understand the appeal, she is a beauty."

"Now if what you thought was going on between us was true, which is anything but credible, wouldn't that make you a hypocrite? Are you so deluded to look on _mudbloods_ as objects to be desired?" Draco said, disgust coating his words though it sounded false to the Death Eater causing the edges of his lips to twitch upwards in amusement.

"Well you put on quite a convincing show but there is no room for sympathizers. In time, Draco, you would have learned how to appreciate beauty in all its forms. It's a shame I have to kill you both."

"Don't be absurd. I doubt my father will be pleased to hear of our… misfortunate misunderstanding," Draco said while keeping up his aloof façade only to hear the Death Eater laugh in disbelief.

"My, oh my. You really are a mummy's boy. You really shouldn't let yourself care so much, especially when it comes to their kind," he said, pointing to Hermione.

The Death Eater then attacked with a fierce, non-verbal green curse but Hermione put up a very advanced, powerful shield. The Death Eater seemed surprised at first by her knowledge of spells but quickly fired curse after curse, slowly breaking down her shield with his savage, black magic. Draco fired his most brutal jinxes, which kept the Death Eater busy while Draco was safely under Hermione's protection making the Death Eater progressively more frustrated. He was in shock of how a mudblood-in-training was able to hold up against a highly trained Death Eater like himself.

He was merciless, firing the most ruthless curses he knew and began to grin as her shield started to flicker. Draco could feel the shield draining her power so he swiftly sent a nasty stinging hex to distract him coupled with a non-verbal impediment jinx that froze the Death Eater for a few seconds letting Hermione release the shield as it had weakened her more than she wanted to admit. She involuntarily fell back, leaning against Draco and his unarmed hand held her firmly in place, his hand touching the base of her bare neck. The nausea and disorientation only affected her for a moment.

Without another moment wasted Draco and Hermione then took advantage of the Death Eaters moment of weakness and they both sent identical stunners in synchronicity as if their bodies where governed by one, great mind but something unprecedented happened as the spells were fired. The spells seemed to entwine in mid-flight, coiling like snakes till their magic combined turning into one omnipotent spell. The powers together seemed to amplify their already powerful magic making the spell blaze with terrifying energy. Hermione and Draco could feel the spell so intensely that their knees threatened to buckle. The Death Eater hadn't felt magic so powerful since the Dark Lord's reign. He tried to summon his strongest shield draining the remains of his magic but it was of no use. The shield instantly shattered when the spell came crashing through with almost no effort and hit the Death Eater so severely that he flew back and hit the nearest tree with a deafening thump.

Once Hermione felt stable Draco took his hand away looking at his hands with concern, stretching it out as if he had a hand cramp, which was commonplace for Hermione when writing an essay. Hermione felt a peculiar sensation on her neck. It felt like she had been burned but instead of pain she felt this strange tingling accompanied by the feeling of heat. She discounted it as some sort of tactile hallucination as a side affect of overusing her magic.

"What just happened? I've never seen magic combine like that," Hermione said as they walked towards the Death Eater.

"I have no idea, you tell me. You're meant to be the smart one."

"Combing magic is the stuff of myths and fables not textbooks," Hermione huffed as she checked for a pulse and Draco took off their opponent's mask.

"Oh, I should have known," Draco whispered to himself.

"Thank Merlin, he's still alive, but the pulse is a bit weak. Wait, what did you say? Do you recognise him?"

"Walden Macnair, he works at the ministry as the executioner."

"He was the one that was going to kill Buckbeak."

"That horrific beast, it deserved death after nearly killing me."

"Buckbeak was a wonderful creature, if only you hadn't felt compelled to offend him. Besides, all you got was a few scratches."

"That was a deadly creature. I could have died from my wounds. Only your Hagrid-loving Gryffindors supported that creature."

"You do realise that everybody just thought you were being a crybaby when you caused such a fuss."

"No they did not. You should have seen how the girls swarmed around me for being so brave in the face of that menacing, blood-thirsty creature," Draco said emphasizing the bird's apparent fierce qualities. Hermione couldn't contain her laughter anymore. She felt it bubble inside of her, the edges of her mouth twitching upwards until she burst into hysterics.

"Have you gone completely mad? First you defend that horrid monster after my traumatic experience and now you laugh in the face of a freezing night surrounded by a bunch of screaming idiots after you were nearly killed."

"Oh stop it, we need to focus on getting somewhere safe, not on something that happened last year," she said trying to settle down her laughs. It had been nice to escape the reality of their situation, even if it was only for a little while.

"First, we need to deal with Macnair. I can't have him waking up and spreading false information. It would be most annoying to have to deal with the family," he said matter-of-factly making Hermione even more confused. He had just saved her life and this time it was out of conscious effort and could not be excused as mere reflexes. _Why? _She thought as it echoed round her head. Did he suddenly become a decent person over the summer holiday? That seemed unlikely; people didn't change so drastically over such a short period of time, there must be some other more logical reason. Maybe he just didn't want his father to know he would go so low as to try and talk to someone of her… caliber or maybe he just wanted all the fun to himself and didn't want to share.

"I've read about the Obliviation spell, that should keep him from telling your father about our… little meeting," Hermione said absentmindedly, thoughts still on Draco. Despite all these more logical reasons, Hermione couldn't make herself believe them. So why else would Draco of all people be trying to protect her? He had always been cruel to her and all the other Gryffindors but now that she thought about it, he was mean to everyone especially the Hufflepuff first-years. He was even mean to his too frequent companions Crabbe and Goyle. He had only really insulted her when provoked but that still could not justify his atrocious behavior over the past few years.

"Please, you can talk all the rubbish you want but don't let my _father_ become the subject matter of importance," Draco said spitefully, interrupting her train of thought.

"Okay, I didn't know it was such a touchy subject," she said but it had come out slightly harsher than she had wished. She was still in shock at how little she knew of Draco. He usually mentioned his father with pride but now he could hardly hide the malice in his voice when mentioning his own father. Something colossal must have happened over the summer to make him act this way. She felt her curiosity bubble inside of her but she quickly swept it aside.

"It's not. I hardly want to think of how comfortable he must be now, reclining on a regal chair talking with Cornelius Fudge by a crackling fire while I'm stuck in the cold with you," he said facing away from Hermione as he spoke.

"Well I'm terribly sorry for that. It's not as if you stormed up to me, refused to leave until the point of which you nearly got us both killed," she said sarcastically with frustration leaking into her voice.

"That's because you were waiting out there for you stupid friends with some crazy death wish after they has abandoned you!" He exclaimed turning himself around to face her. "I, in a position of power took pity on you. It was an act of charity and you should be grateful," he said after calming down. Hermione was left speechless not knowing how to react. One moment he seemed cruel and the next almost human.

"That's beside the point, are you sure you can do the spell? It's very advanced, so don't be embarrassed if you want somebody to help you," he said patronizingly.

If it weren't Hermione Granger he was talking to, he would have insisted he do the spell himself. But knowing her, as much as it hurt to even think, she would have a better chance in getting the spell right first time. She was ever the perfectionist and had probably written a 20 foot-long essay at some point on obliviation but he would never admit these thoughts aloud.

"As if I would want help from you! I know all the theory behind the spell so what could go wrong?"

"Too many things to count. Just go ahead and wipe it all before I come to my senses."

"Okay, wish me luck." Hermione said in a caustic manner but Draco just stared at her with his eyebrows raised.

"Um, can I have some room?" She asked trying to sound polite which was hard in her present state. Draco moved a few meters back without question; he also liked to be alone when concentrating deeply.

Hermione repeated the wand movements with her small, deft hands moving with precision until she felt confident. She concentrated on the objective of the spell, picturing that she was trying to coax out a tangible, gaseous substance just as the books had instructed and focused on letting it flow though her. "_Obliviate." _Hermione said once she felt in the right state of mind. Draco saw Hermione's wand pointing at Macnair. A wisp of white smoke then escaped from his nose, ears and mouth and was sucked into the wand until there was nothing left. On completion there was a smug smile on her face but she looked slightly pale from the effort. Maybe that was just the moonlight.

When she had finished, sneakily from her large jacket pocket bewitched with a small detectable extension charm, she got a glass tube and let the wispy memories float into the tube placing the cap over the top. His memories could be useful for Dumbledore, as she had recently written a long essay on memories and Pensieves for a Charms project over the holidays.

"He looks quite peaceful like that. Hopefully someone will find him, put him a proper facility and…" Hermione listed but froze instantly as she heard the distant, sinister voice of a stranger.


	3. Healing

**Healing**

Disclaimer: If I owned Harry Potter this is how the story would've turned out.

Thanks for all the feedback and to my three wonderful reviewers WelcomeToTheAsylum (great name by the way), Zoe123, Emma and Allyson who gave wonderful reviews. I'm still rather annoyed that you can't reply back to guest reviewers. I've reached 50 followers (inner scream of joy) and thanks to all those who put my story in their favourites. Anyone who knows me will tell you that I was way too hyped for passing 1000 views but who can blame me. Sorry for taking so long to write this as I hit some serious writers block.

I've left a little key of all the spells used in this chapter at the end, which I found through using The Complete Encyclopedia of Wizarding Charms, Hexes, Jinxes, and Spells which is great if you need inspiration and lastly, **Happy Valentine's Day!**

* * *

><p><em>Previously: "He looks quite peaceful like that. Hopefully someone will find him, put him a proper facility and…" Hermione listed but froze instantly as she heard the distant, sinister voice of a stranger.<em>

"I'm sure I saw him walk this way," said a distant woman's voice. Beside the woman stood a tall, robust figure in the same dark cloak.

"Oh Salazar," was all Draco was able to say. He felt the blood rush from his face and his heartbeat hasten, reverberating throughout his body.

"Are you certain? He could of just gone off on a childish rampage, as he is rather prone to savagery. That is why he is so good at his job," snarled the man.

"Quickly, behind this bush," Hermione said in an oddly calm voice so quiet that Draco had to strain his ears to hear her.

She pointed her wand at Macnair and whispered "Extaspectus."

Even though Draco knew that Macnair was in the exact same place as before, his eyes averted the space seeing the tree in his peripheral vision. He had an overwhelming urge to look elsewhere and to dismiss Macnair's existence. He squinted his eyes in concentration but all he could see was a plain old tree.

"Malfoy, hurry," Hermione said with urgency. Sensing the danger, he stealthily followed Hermione fending off the urge to make a snarky comment on her bossiness. He crouched beside Hermione behind a large thick bush dotted with plentiful thorns and dubious looking berries under the shadow of a large oak tree.

"As I thought. There's no one here apart from us," the man said as they approached.

Both Draco and Hermione relaxed slightly when they heard his dismissal however as the figures came closer they could see that the man and the woman were wearing the infamous death eater costumes. Draco also couldn't help but feel that the woman's voice seemed awfully familiar.

"I was certain that he came down this path. Macnair, if you're hiding somewhere please make yourself known now."

"Look around sister, for as long as you need, but remember they will soon wonder where we are."

As soon as he heard the word sister Draco's mind instantly made the connection. They had to be the Carrow twins, Amycus and Alecto, known for their penchant for the Unforgivable Curses and terrible dinner manners.

"Yes, I'm well aware of that but what is more important, saving your friend or being a bit late for the after party," Alecto said while analysing the clearing.

"He is no friend of mine. This is typical coming from him. Running off when we have important business to attend to," Amycus growled, twisting the words with contempt.

"We weren't just messing around tonight and he knew that. He was focused, which is why I can't imagine him running off like this for no reason. What if he saw something?" she said with sinister curiosity.

"He's obviously not here, I can't see him anywhere. This is giving me a headache, can we not look elsewhere?"

"That's bizarre, I'm starting to get a bit of a headache to," she cackled.

"We have looked around here enough, let us check a few other places before going back."

"Well, I suppose we can venture into some of the deeper parts of the forest."

"Good thinking, then afterwards we can return to our brethren before they get suspicious," he said turning away from Macnair.

"Halt brother and tell be in earnest. Can you see every tree, withered flower and bush with absolute clarity?"

Draco and Hermione both caught their breath, shoulders tense in fear.

"Well, it's too dark and I don't have your perfect vision. Why are we lowering ourselves to such mundane work?" Amycus implored.

Draco leaned over to Hermione to speak. "Can she break the spell?" Draco whispered into Hermione's ear barely making a sound. He was overwhelmed by the scent of her hair tickling his noise. She smelled of vanilla, jasmine and a tinge of grapefruit.

"Not by any obvious Revealing Charms but if she starts to say Ostendendum Veritatem, attack immediately." Hermione answered with her almost lips brushing his ear as she spoke. Draco nodded slightly, not wanting to draw any attention to himself.

"Exactly, I assume someone must have been doing some concealing charms around here. I wonder why?" Alecto said suspiciously.

"This is not worth our time, it is most likely something with nothing of value to us," said Amycus who couldn't hide his frustration any longer.

"That's exactly what the spell is making you think. It makes you want to ignore it. I've never encountered this exact spell but it should be easy enough to reveal."

"All these years I have been by your side as you obsessed over concealment charms and although it has been useful, spending anymore time in this damned forest is a waste of time. They expect us to not go to far. We should return soon."

"Hush now. I see you have grown rather impatient. Do you doubt me brother? Are my instincts not consistently accurate?"

"You know that I would never doubt you but even if someone has hidden an item here, is it really worth us wasting our precious night together? When the Dark Lord returns he will reward us with all the riches and power that we have ever desired."

Please, let me try a few revealing charms to satisfy my curiosity," she asked and he reluctantly nodded in approval.

"_Finite Incantatem. _Perhaps_Appareo, _hmm that usually works," Alecto noted.

"_Detego, _this is bizarre, not even a slight change," she said frustrated.

"Maybe there's nothing here," he muttered resigned to his sisters will.

"_Homenum Revelio__. _This spell must conceal an object within the perceivers mind," she said sounding abnormally impressed.

"I briefly came across some ancient, mind manipulation spells a few months back and one spell in particular seemed to work in a similar way. However, the counter-spell is rather complex," She said mustering up her energy focusing on the counter spell. "_Ostende…"_

"_Immobulus_!" Hermione and Draco both shouted before Alecto could complete her counter-spell. The pale blue spells crackled through the night sky in parallel. Unlike previously, the spells went straight on target without fusing with the other. Draco's stomach sunk as he had been hoping to replicate their previous feat. Maybe it was just a one-time thing.

Alecto who had been focused on her spell had only enough time to see the spell aimed at her. Amycus quickly constructed a shield against Draco's well-aimed spell with the edges of the shield extending to his sister, which dampened the impact of Hermione's spell.

A kaleidoscope of colours lit the forest clearing between the duelers alight with vehement magic from both sides. By some unspoken agreement Draco and Hermione systematically alternated between shielding and firing spells at Amycus. Even Amycus had to admit that they made a remarkably good team. Alecto was still on the ground frozen but Draco doubted the spell would last long since she had been slightly shielded. All the more reason to beat Amycus as quickly as possible.

This was made terribly difficult by the fact that Amycus unlike Macnair was ruthlessly smart. He didn't just know the darkest of curses. He had mastered them. He fired a vile cutting hex at Draco that cleanly sliced through his shield but at the last second Draco ducked out the way so it missed his neck but he was not quite quick enough and the hex caught him from the edges of his collarbone to his shoulder piercing through his suit leaving a deep cut where his neck had been a moment ago.

"Curse you!" Amycus barked as he cast a nonverbal hex. Toxic black smoke swept through the grounds from his wand, encircling Draco and Hermione making them unable to see. Hermione out curiosity reached out to touch the smoke with her wandless hand.

"Don't," Draco cried as reached out to grab Hermione's arm away from the gas but not before a tiny wisp had wrapped around her hand.

"Aaah!" she exclaimed as she jerked her now blistered hand away from the smoke now in deep concentration deducing a counter spell from the depths of her mind.

"Clever one she is," sneered Alecto as she got up from her frozen state to join her brother.

"Maybe we should keep her for entertainment," he suggested.

"Well, we have got then in our trap now and we can do whatever we want with them."

"_Flabro_!" he heard Hermione say as a loud gust of wind erupted from the end of her wand blowing away all traces of the fog away blasting Alecto and Amycus down.

"_Deprimo_," Draco said causing the twins to be further crushed into the ground as an intense pressure inhibited them from making the smallest of movements as Hermione quickly spelled both of their wands into her pockets.

"Granger, I can't hold this spell for very long so would you mind,"

"Oh sorry." As soon as she had muttered Immobulus Draco released the spell after draining a dangerous amount of his magic. She also muttered Arretica under her breath, which enveloped the twins in a net just to satisfy her fears.

"Good Godric, I can't believe she saw through my spell," Hermione huffed.

"Granger, Alecto has spent most of her life since Potty's scarring incident dedicated to concealing herself and her brother Amycus. I was surprised she didn't notice it straight way."

"Still, it's such an unusual spell. They usually would go for the more well known Beddazling Hex or a Dissolusionment Charm."

"I'm sure you'll get over it. Now what should we do to them? This is the perfect chance to let out all your anger issues."

"I'm not the one with issues, that title belongs with you," rebuked Hermione.

"Do you recall being slapped? No, maybe that was because you were the one who slapped me."

"You provoked me and I would gladly go back and do it again."

"And you say you don't have issues. Are you sure you don't need some anger management?" he said playfully trying to gesticulate to further emphasize his point but winced from the sheering pain originating from his shoulder.

"What's wrong?" she said reaching towards him.

"It's just a small scratch. Nothing to worry your bushy little head about," he said with his uninjured arm up to nudge her away.

"That's not a small scratch. Look, you're bleeding heavily and it could get infected. Let me heal you," she implored.

"What about your hand?" he said trying to change the subject.

"My hand? Oh, that can wait till after I've helped you." As much as Draco's ego wanted to refuse her help, as the adrenaline left his system he began to feel dizzy. His feet uncharacteristically stumbled on tree roots as he took a step back almost falling as he began to see spots in his vision.

"Sit down now. I won't have you fainting on me," she ordered and Draco was in no state to argue. He all but collapsed onto the ground and Hermione gently placed his back against an oak tree to keep him upright. She carefully undid every button of his ridiculously expensive suit jacket mindfully extricating his arms then laying it on his lap to preserve whatever remained of it. She then proceeded to undo the top buttons of his black shirt, which felt softer than the finest of muggle silks.

Draco wasn't sure if it was his imagination but he saw her gasp ever so slightly when seeing his exposed chest, mouth agape in either horror or… something else he dared not fool himself into hoping.

"You call this a scratch? What's next, the House of Parliament is the ultimate playhouse." She said with all the sarcasm she could muster in her distress. To her surprise he fully understood her muggle reference and didn't have the energy to conceal his smile.

His smile was radiant, with perfectly gleaming teeth, apart from his left incisor, which had been slightly chipped. Hermione couldn't help thinking that Draco would be her parents dream patient. His all but perfect teeth were encompassed in model-worthy lips. What was most surprising was how his eyes crinkled as he smiled to show that it was genuine. Hermione could not remember one time in the past three years when Draco had smiled so genuinely and uninhibited as this.

Seeing Hermione's surprised expression, he couldn't help but laugh. It was beautifully candid like a birds song, hearty and charming all at the same time yet almost melodic but his face quickly twisted into a grimace all to soon as his shoulder protested. In her charmed pockets she grabbed a muggle sterilizing cream.

"This won't hurt one bit," she said which was a habit she picked up from her parents as they treated their patients. She applied the cream quickly and efficiently with her uninjured hand ignoring his initial groans in protest.

"_Carne Cosorthum_," she then cast causing his flesh to knit back together. She quickly followed the spell with Medimento, which sealed the wound preventing future infection.

In a rare moment of stupidity she grabbed bandages from her pocket with her blistered hand. "Ow, I forgot about that. Do you think that Episkey will do the trick?" she asked forgetting that Draco was probably as clueless as her.

"It should but let me do it. You shouldn't try to cast a charm on yourself. It could go horribly wrong and I've gone through enough inconveniences tonight already," he said trying to sound condescending rather than worried.

"Fine," she said through grated teeth although he could tell it was to cover her growing smile.

"Now you know how I felt. _Episkey_." The blisters quickly subsided and the skin of her nimble hand returned to being smooth and supple."

"Thank you. Now, I'm going to have to bandage your shoulder."

"But I can't feel anything anymore, it will be fine by morning which is only a few hours away."

"Still, I don't want you moving your arm the wrong way as it could reawaken the wound. It's still quite tender despite my wonderful healing skills," she said with false arrogance while unravelling the bandage in her hand.

"Do you have a whole hospital ward in those pockets as well?"

"No, only an equipment room or two," she smirked.

"You know that you can just conjure a bandage around my shoulder."

"Yes but I like the muggle way better. I might be biased but it feels nicer if it's done by hand. I can still conjure a bandage if you want?"

"No, go ahead. Anyway, you've already started," Draco said but despite it being true, the statement felt like a lie on his lips. He would never admit that it was as much to do with Hermione's delicate fingers brushing against his skin as it was the pleasant muggle bandage which much to his dismay, actually did feel more pliable and less constricting then conjured bandages.

"There, now you're as good as new," she said pleased with her seamless work.

"I know a place that we can crash for the night while this blows over."

"What about them?" She said pointing to the twins.

"Did you have to remind me?"

"Yes, we can't just leave them there. We could Obliviate them as well."

"Go ahead, they are terribly monotonous dinner guests. All they talk about are the Unforgivables. Crucio this, Imperio that. It gets very tiresome after a while."

"Are you sure? Have you done the spell before?"

"I know the theory. If you, Granger are capable of it then the spell mustn't be that hard."

"I'm sure you can but a word of caution if I may."

"If you feel obligated to do so," he said rolling his eyes.

"Try your hardest not to take in any of their memories and just let it flow through you. It's hard at first, they resist you as their consciousness bombards you trying to fight for survival but I'm sure you'll be fine."

"I can handle it. They deserve it after all those nonsense lectures they put me through," he said consciously omitting the real reasons he wanted them to suffer.

"Are you sure? It's quite taxing and with your arm…"

"Will you trust me for once and let me deal with Alecto?"

"Okay." Hermione apprehensively pointed her wand and whispered "_Obliviate."_

"_Obliviate." _Draco said, mimicking Hermione.

* * *

><p>Spell Definitions:<p>

Obliviate – to forget

Extaspectus - Prevents anyone from noticing or seeing an item. It does not cause the item to disappear, but it appears invisible to anyone other than the caster. It remains wholly tangible.

*Ostendendum Veritatem – to reveal the truth

Finite Incantatem – to finish spell

Appareo – causes an invisible item to become visible

Detego – to uncover, reveal

Homenum Revelio – to uncover hidden people

Immobulus – to render immobile

Deprimo - Causes an intense downward pressure.

Carne Cosorthum - Knits together torn flesh.

Medimento - Seals a wound.

Episkey- Heals minor wounds

*my own made up spell


End file.
